Facilities and Services. This Core is designed to address the 2 fundamental, but advanced technology needs of neuroscience investigators working with NHPs: 1) specialized mechanical and electronic equipment design and repair; and 2) data collection, management, analysis and storage. A further, critical function of this Core is System Administration, i.e., the maintenance of the computer networks that link computers within and between labs. A key task for this core will be to develop an enlarged database structure to accommodate all types of experimental data, including neurophysiological, anatomical and imaging results. The initial approach to this problem will use database techniques based on open-source PostgreSQL. As a consequence, the database will be compatible with ongoing efforts in the computational neuroscience community (INCF- brain atlases, PANDORA, XooNlps ). Not only will this facilitate sharing programs and data between investigators, but users will have the opportunity to employ a wide range of open source analysis tools on their data. By organizing data in this way, the Core will facilitate communication and interaction with expert consultants who will be able to access the data in a straightforward manner. The Core will have an advanced shop and trained staff who will assist in design, maintenance and repair of specialized mechanical, electronic and computer equipment (e.g., primate chairs, reward-delivery mechanisms, power-conditioning devices, etc.).